Compounds having HIV integrase inhibitory activity are described in WO 2006/116764 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 11/919,386 assigned to Shionogi & Co. Ltd.). The compounds are disclosed as polycyclic carbamoylpyridone deriviatives. Processes for making them are also disclosed. Among the examples of these compounds, the following polycyclic carbamoylpyridone derivatives are included:

The processes disclosed for preparing these compounds are quite arduous, involving as many as 14 steps. It would therefore be an advance in the art to find ways of making these compounds with greater efficiency.